The Navigator's Nightmare
by Majo Dia
Summary: Based on I nightmare I had, but, adjusted to fit Nami. Trust me, it's better than I make it sound!  And, Tragedy is only the half of it, I just don't know what else to put. .


_**Okay, earlier today I was reading this story based on the writer's dream, and I remembered a dream, or, nightmare rather, that I had, and could easily put with Nami for a story. Anyway, I don't own One Piece. Enjoy!**_

I stood in the middle of the ship, watching everybody go about their daily buisiness. Why am I just standing here? I have a job, too, one that I ought to be doing, but, I can't move. I just feel like I have to watch everyone. To take it all in. My family...

Everyone stopped to talk to me at different times, telling me something that I couldn't hear. Somehow, I felt they were speaking happiness. All I could hear was their smiles.

Suddenly, a long green boat stopped long-ways in front of the Going Merry, and dropped skinny six inch pink cylinders onto the deck. I saw Robin briefly glance at them, then go back to what she was doing before. I feel danger? Like... like those pink cylinders are bad. They're gonna ruin my day.

I strode across the ship, and tried to touch one, but, my arms didn't listen. Instead, I just looked at them. They seemed to be made of pink sandpaper, and, they look harmless enough, but, I can't trust them. Somebody needs to do something. If I can't move, maybe one of the others could take care of these things?

I called Sanji over, silently, asking him to take a look at the cylinders. He glanced over a tray at them, and shrugged. "It's probably nothing." He said. I didn't hear the words, necessarily, just saw the captions, or something, but, it still ticks me off that he pushed aside all possible worries, and ignored the strange objects that were just dropped here by a mysterious ship.

Without realizing, I turned to look up at the other end of the ship. My tangerine bushes were full of the same pink cylinders. There were some on the stairs, and some leading to the bedrooms. When did that happen?

I spun around, to tell Robin to look at these things, and we were in the port of an island I've never seen. Everyone was still on the ship, though, laughing, and conversing, as if I am the only one seeing these things. They need to run! _I _need to run! All of you, we have to go!

No words would come out of my mouth. Instead, I ran into my room, and grabbed a bundle of my treasured possessions, feeling horrified. I don't know what's going to happen now! I don't know if we'll be safe. I need to get everyone out.

As soon as I left my room, I saw everyone running around, grabbing their important treasures, looking panicked. Finally they realize the importance of their safety!

I heard an evil cackle, like that of an older man, and I looked to the front of the boat, where, again, the green boat was tossing pink things onto our deck. "Hey! Stop that!" I pointed to the green boat, right before it sped off.

The ship was loaded with pink cylinders, and now, I know I can find out what they are, somehow. I dash over to a bunch of cylinders, and run my fingers along it's length. With that action, I spot a red number flashing on the side of the cylinder. 00:32.

"NO! It's a bomb!" I yelled. A feeling of impending doom settled at the bottom of my heart. I was somehow sure now that we were going to die, if we didn't run, and run FAST.

In that moment, everyone stopped running, and stopped panicking, even. Do they want this to happen? All their faces are blank! RUN, DAMNIT! I don't want you all to die! Please, just follow me! I'll lead you all to a safe place!

I started running, expecting they would follow. I quickly jumped off the boat, that was suprisingly level with the land. I looked behind myself, only to feel even more horrified. None of them had moved. They're all in the same places as before, dangerously close to the ticking sounds that now came from the pink cylinders. "RUN!" I screamed, just as the bombs exploded, all at once.

I just lingered in a void of white. What am I doing here? I got away. I know I'm not dead. In fact, I am mourning. My heart was shattered by those bombs... I don't know what I'll do. I miss them all so much, already... How long has it been?

In a flash of darkness, I was brought back. There they are. All of them. I knew they never left... Maybe. I still feel that pain. Those pains. Horrible. But, I'm smiling? I'm conversing with them. Everybody's happy now? Maybe, I was the only one truly aware of the danger...

I looked around, at the peaceful surroundings. It looked like somebody's back yard? We're all sitting on wooden benches, just enjoying each others' company. Still, all I could think about was that moment right before, and the one immadiatley following, the explosion.

I woke up slowly, covered in sweat. I sat upright in my chair and gasped. Are they-?

Wait... no... they aren't dead. I'm not dead, either. It was a Nightmare. That was the worst thing I've ever dreamt.

I rose reluctantly from my seat, watching every shadow in the room. It's very late, obviously. I know now, I remember everyone going to bed. They were all safe, and snoozing. I sigh at that thought, leaving my room, calmly, and walking over the whole deck. I touched my tangerine bushes lightly as I passed, examining them a bit, just in case.

The ship creaked slightly under my bare feet. I wandered around, even opening the door to the boys' room so I could check on them. They were all flopping their limbs off each of their hammocks, disturbing the one below them. A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

They're all beyond okay... Thank god.

_**Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would, nor did it last as long as I thought it would. I still shake thinking about that nightmare... No! Cheer up! *Slaps my own cheeks***_

_**A review would be nice!**_


End file.
